


Peace Of Mind

by HunterusHeroicus93



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Drug Withdrawal, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Has Nightmares, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, On Hiatus, Protective Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus93/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus93
Summary: Klaus does what Klaus does best - he gets into trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, but it's been clawing at my brain for days, so here it is.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! <3

Klaus wandered aimlessly through the dark streets, Ben following quietly behind. Number Six was worried about his brother, even more so than usual. Klaus had fought with his siblings before, many times, but never like this. Klaus was currently suffering from withdrawal, the symptoms of which seemed to include severe irritability and hostility towards everyone and everything.   
  
_ “Dammit, Diego!” Klaus yelled, as Number Two flicked a knife out of its holster for the sixth time. “Do you have to keep doing that?”  
_  
 _ Diego stared. “What the hell crawled up your ass?”  
  
“Nothing, but that knife is going up yours if you don’t stop.”_  
  
 _ “Klaus!” Allison scolded. “What’s going on?”  
_  
 _ “Number Two over here is deliberately pissing me off, that’s what.” _  
  
 _ Allison rolled her eyes. “I’m sure he’s not doing it on purpose. You’re being dramatic.”_  
  
 _ “Of course you’d think that,” Klaus muttered._  
  
 _ “What’s that supposed to mean?” Allison asked sharply._  
  
 _ Ben glared at his sister._  
  
 _ “Leave him alone!” he shouted. “You have no idea what he’s going through!”_  
  
 _ “Stay out of this, Ben!” Klaus yelled back, startling everyone, including himself. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to fight off the headache that was beginning to form. He stood up to leave, but Diego grabbed his arm._  
  
 _ “Where do you think you’re going?”_  
  
 _ “Out,” Klaus snapped, freeing his arm from Diego’s grip._  
  
 _ “Like hell you are. You’re going to stay here and tell us what’s going on.” _  
  
_ “You wouldn’t understand. You never cared about me before, why start now?” _  
_  
Klaus stormed out, slamming the front door behind him, and leaving his brother and sister staring at each other in stunned silence._  
  
“Klaus -”  
  
“Shut up, Ben.”  
  
“We have to go back.”  
  
“And why is that?”   
  
“It’s raining, for one thing. You have no coat. You’re sick.”  
  
Klaus kept walking. “I don’t care. And I’m not sick.”  
  
“Well, you will be if you continue walking around in this weather.”  
  
Klaus scoffed. “Like I said, I don’t care.”  
  
“Well, I do.”  
  
Klaus stopped walking.  
  
“Let’s go home, Klaus. Please. They’re going to be worried about you -”  
  
Klaus laughed. “Good one, Ben. That’s hilarious.”   
  
“I’m serious! I know they don’t show it very well, but they care about you.”  
  
“Sure they do.” Klaus turned the corner and continued down the next street. It was quieter here, and he could think properly, if only -  
  
“Klaus!”  
  
“Dammit, Ben! Leave me alone!” Klaus turned on his heel and glared at his brother.  
  
“You’re being ridiculous. You need help. Just go back, please.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Klaus. I don’t like it here, okay? Something could happen to you, and I can’t protect you.”  
  
“I don’t need protecting. I can look after myself.” As Klaus made this declaration, a wave of nausea washed over him and he threw himself towards an open trashcan to vomit.  
  
“Right. You’re the poster boy for physical strength.”  
  
“I don’t care what you think, Ben. Just leave me alone.”  
  
“Hey, you okay down there?” a voice called from the far end of the alley where Klaus had just lost his breakfast.  
  
“I’m fine, thank you,” Klaus called back. “Just have this annoying headache that won’t go away.” He scowled at Ben.   
  
“You, uh, want some help with that?”  
  
Ben stared at his brother with pleading eyes. “Don’t do it, Klaus.”  
  
“What, are you going to stop me?” Klaus smirked. Footsteps coming towards them made them turn, and a man appeared at the mouth of the alley.  
  
He gave Klaus what was clearly supposed to be a friendly smile, but came across to Ben as more sinister. He gestured towards the alley.  
  
“Come, step into my shop.”  
  
Klaus turned into the alley, ignoring Ben’s pleas for him to come back.  
  
The stranger followed closely, a little too closely for Ben’s liking. He had no choice but to go with them.  
  
“So, what’s your poison?”  
  
Klaus giggled. “Anything that numbs the pain.” He leaned up against the wall, waiting to see what the man pulled out of his bag of tricks.  
  
“Klaus, I think we should leave. Please.” Ben continued trying to drag his brother away from Shady Alley Guy.  
  
Klaus sighed. “Jesus, Ben. Shut  __up.”  
  
“Who’s Ben?” the man asked curiously.  
  
“My brother. He’s afraid.”  
  
The man chuckled. “Good. He should be. And so should you.”  
  
He grabbed Klaus by the neck, spun him around, and slammed his head into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*
> 
> This chapter contains scenes some may find upsetting. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> This was awfully difficult to write, and it's over fairly quickly, but still carries some weight. I'd love to hear your thoughts. <3

“Fuck!” Ben yelled. “Klaus!”  
  
Klaus groaned in pain, fire ripping through every inch of his body. The world spun, and he would have sunk to his knees if not for the man holding him up by his collar, pressing his full weight against Klaus’s back and digging the side of his face into the rough stone.  
  
Ben appeared next to Klaus, trying to get his attention.  
  
“Klaus, come on. Get up. You have to fight him!”  
  
Klaus groaned feebly in response. A hand snaked around to the front of his jeans, tearing his belt buckle open and nearly wrenching the belt out of its loops in the process.  
  
If Ben could have paled any further, he would have. There was no way he was letting this happen.  
  
Klaus screamed as more pain tore through him. The man wrapped his hand around Klaus’s throat and squeezed.  
  
“Calm down, love, I haven’t done anything yet,” he whispered. “But in the meantime, you need to learn to keep quiet.” He squeezed tighter.  
  
Normally, Klaus would have enjoyed the sensation. But this wasn’t normal. It was happening against his will, and he was terrified.  
  
“Ben...” he gasped. "Help...”  
  
“Nobody’s gonna help you, bitch,” the man growled into Klaus’s ear. Klaus whimpered and tried to pull himself free, but only succeeded in scraping his cheek even further. He felt blood drip down his chin.  
  
“Shit, shit, shit,” Ben whispered in a panicked voice. “Klaus, I don’t know what to do.” He looked around desperately. He wished he was able to move things, so he could at least try to drag the guy off his brother, or throw a rock at him. Anything to make this stop.  
  
The man released his grip, and Klaus coughed. He tried to push himself away from the wall.  
  
“Where do you think you’re going, baby?” the man cooed. “We’re not done here.”  
  
“Please, let me go,” Klaus sobbed.  
  
“Not until I get what I want,” the man snarled. He moved back slightly, unable to see very much in the dark shadows of the alleyway, and then everything happened at once.  
  
A knife buried itself in the wall next to Klaus’s head at the same moment the man’s weight was fully lifted from Klaus. There was a loud yelp, and a clatter of bins toppling. Klaus collapsed, barely registering the sounds of several punches landing, of Ben calling his name and trying to make himself solid to pull his brother up off the alley floor.  
  
_Up_?  he thought. No, he was fine down here. He could sleep here. Yeah. Sleep sounded good.  
  
The distant sirens didn’t reach his ears as he was lifted gently but firmly from the ground, placed into the back of a car, and driven away, Ben sitting next to him and watching him closely.  
  
***  
  
The front door of the Academy flew open with a bang that echoed through the entire house, and Diego hurried inside.  
  
“Mom!” he yelled. “Pogo! Infirmary, now!”  
  
He headed towards the infirmary, joined by Allison, Luther, and Ben, who had not left Klaus’s side for a second.  
  
“What happened?” Luther asked.  
  
“I found him in an alley. He was attacked.”  
  
“Mugged?” Allison said in shock.  
  
“No,” Diego said, looking at her with fearful eyes.  
  
Allison gasped. “Oh,  _God_!”  
  
“It’s okay, I think I got there in time,” Diego clarified. “If I’d been a few minutes later...” he shook his head, and placed Klaus gently down on the examination table.  
  
Grace and Pogo appeared, immediately taking in the situation and gathering the necessary equipment. Pogo fetched water, disinfectant, and gauze for the deep scratches on Klaus’s cheek, and a soothing cream for the purple bruises that were now visible around his throat. Grace examined Klaus for any other injuries that might need immediate attention.  
  
“Diego, tell us exactly what happened,” Pogo said calmly.  
  
Diego took a deep breath.  
  
“I was driving around, looking for him after he stormed out earlier. I was still mad at him, but Allison convinced me to go. I knew he could get into trouble. I  sh-shouldn’t have let him g-go.”  
  
Luther placed a large hand on Diego’s shoulder, and squeezed.  
  
“I drove around for ages, and I was just about to come back when I heard a scream. It didn’t sound like Klaus, but I decided to check it out anyway. A g-guy... had him up against a wall. It was dark down there, but I knew it was him. So, I pulled the guy off him, beat his face to a pulp, and went to check on Klaus. He was unconscious, but he was breathing. I’ve never seen him so pale, which is saying something. I checked for any broken bones, then put him in the car and brought him here.” He fell silent, blinking away tears. Grace gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
“Thank you, Diego. Now, you three get to bed while we take care of him. You can check on him in the morning.” Grace followed them to the door, said goodnight, and turned back to help Pogo patch up her son.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in disbelief at the amount of love I've gotten for this. Thank you so, so much to everyone who has read, liked, bookmarked, and commented. I am incredibly happy.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to you all. Please enjoy.
> 
> <3

The darkness clung all around Klaus, desperately trying to pull him back under, but he fought it off. He needed to get away, to get home to his family. Something pressed tightly against his throat, and he struggled to breathe.   
  
_Get off me!_ he screamed inside his head.  _Leave me alone! _   
  
A loud beeping distracted him briefly. Where was that coming from? A voice cut through the harsh sound.   
  
“Klaus! It’s okay, honey. Calm down. You’re at home. You’re safe.”   
  
The voice was pleasant, and he relaxed slightly. Breathing was still hard, and he forced his eyes open, raising a hand to his throat. Some kind of material was wrapped around it.  
  
Soft fingers gripped his, gently pulling him out of his deep sleep.   
  
“Klaus?” the voice whispered. A blurry face came slowly into view.   
  
“M’m?” he mumbled. His mouth felt as though it was full of tar. He swallowed.   
  
“Yes, dear. It's me,” Grace smiled. She handed him some water, and he sipped it carefully.   
  
“What happ \- ?” he started to ask, before he remembered the events of the previous night. His eyes widened in fear and he shot up in bed, the beeping growing louder and faster again. He looked around as Grace took the cup from him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and tried to push him back down onto the pillows.   
  
The room was familiar, but he didn’t recognise it immediately.   
  
“Where am I?”  
  
“You’re at home, dear,” Grace said softly. “You’re safe now.”   
  
“Oh,” Klaus said, not fully understanding. “How -?”   
  
“Diego found you. He brought you here.”   
  
Klaus felt a pang of guilt. Diego had come looking for him after he’d claimed that nobody cared about him and stormed out of the house. Diego had saved him.   
  
Grace seemed to read his thoughts. “He’s been worrying about you all night. He’s waiting to see you.”  
  
Klaus sat up a little straighter. “Can you, uh -?” He faltered, but Grace understood.   
  
“Of course,” she smiled. She stood up, kissed him gently on the forehead, and left the room. Two seconds later, the room was filled with commotion as Numbers One, Two, and Three rushed into the room. Diego reached him first and flung his arms around Klaus’s shoulders. Allison sat on the end of the bed and rested a hand on his knee, while Luther stood by awkwardly.   
  
Klaus flinched as pain shot through him, but he didn’t push Diego away. Instead, he sank into the hug and sobbed.   
  
“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.   
  
“Don’t do that, Klaus. It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I should have been there. I should have followed you the second you walked out.”   
  
Diego released Klaus and studied him. His face was half covered by gauze, a bandage wrapped around his throat, and he still looked pale, but seemed to be gradually returning to his own colour.   
  
“I’m sorry,” Diego said firmly.   
  
Klaus shook his head. “You saved me. You don’t have to apologise.”   
  
“You wouldn’t have needed saving if I hadn’t pissed you off and made you leave.”   
  
Klaus laughed softly. “You didn’t make me do anything. I was... Never mind. I’m okay, thanks to you.” He looked past Diego at Allison and Luther, and spotted Ben standing near the doorway, his eyebrows knitted together in a concerned frown. Klaus sighed.   
  
“I was trying to get clean,” he admitted slowly. “The withdrawal makes me... well, you saw.”   
  
Allison smiled. “I’m proud of you, Klaus.”   
  
Klaus stared. “Thanks, Allison.”   
  
Ben moved over to the bed. “I’m glad you’re okay. I was so scared. I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything.”   
  
Klaus nodded at him slightly. Nobody else noticed.   
  
“I wanted to keep an eye on you last night, but Mom wouldn’t let anyone in. I didn’t want to disobey her, even though she wouldn’t have known.” Ben paused. “Diego stood guard all night.”   
  
Klaus cocked his head at Diego. “You were here?”   
  
Diego looked at him. “What? How did you -?”   
  
“A little bird told me,” Klaus winked.   
  
“Yeah, I was here. Mom kept the door locked, said you needed rest. So, I waited.”   
  
“You didn’t have to do that.”   
  
“I wanted to.”   
  
Klaus smiled. “Well, thanks.” He patted Diego’s shoulder, then looked up at Luther, who hadn’t said a word so far.   
  
Luther was watching Klaus quietly, an unreadable look in his eyes.   
  
“You okay, big guy?”   
  
Luther nodded. “I’m glad you’re okay, and I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you.”   
  
“You couldn’t have known -”   
  
“I mean our whole lives. I should have been looking after everyone. I had no idea what you were going through, then and now. I didn’t even know you were trying to get sober.”   
  
“That’s because I didn't tell anyone, dummy.”   
  
“But why?” Allison asked. “We could have helped you.”   
  
“I wanted to prove to you that I wasn't useless, that I could look after myself.”   
  
“That’s ridiculous,” Diego snorted. “None  of  us can look after ourselves, you know that.”   
  
“That’s very true, dear brother,” Klaus laughed.   
  
Allison leaned forward to hug Klaus. He winced slightly at the contact, but didn’t pull away. Diego did the same from the other side, and Luther wrapped his arms around the three of them. They stayed like that until Klaus started squirming, the pain becoming too much.   
  
Grace re-entered the room then.  “Alright, children. Let‘s leave Klaus to rest. You can come back and say goodnight later.” She ushered them out and shut the door.   
  
“Mom?” Klaus whispered, his eyes already slipping closed. “Can Ben stay?”   
  
Grace smiled. “Of course, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter now, but it might be a day or two before it's ready. Please be patient! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writer's block was strong today. I'm not as happy with this chapter as I am with the others, but here it is anyway.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy it. <3

Klaus was released from the infirmary the next day. Grace and Pogo hadn’t wanted to, of course, but after three hours of his constant whining, pleading, and sulking, they gave in. He went straight upstairs to take a two-hour bath, then  shut  himself in his room. Now, he was standing in front of the mirror, staring at each cut, scratch, and bruise covering his body. He’d taken the gauze and bandage off, and he traced his fingers lightly over the fading bruises that encircled his throat. The wound on his cheek had scabbed over, but it still stung, and it itched like crazy. Klaus had to fight not to scratch it.

  
A knock at his door made him jump.  
  
“It’s me,” Diego called. “Can I come in?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” Klaus replied. The door opened.  
  
“Hey, Klaus. I just – holy shit.” Diego stared.  
  
“Beautiful, aren’t I?” Klaus said humourlessly.  
  
“Jesus, Klaus,” Diego muttered, shutting the door behind him. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, once I can move without pain shooting all over my body.”  
  
Diego sat on the end of the bed, watching Klaus flex each of his muscles in turn, trying to figure out what caused him the most pain.  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”  
  
“Stop apologising, Diego.” Klaus turned to his brother, hissing at the pain in his neck as he moved. “If you hadn’t got there when you did, I could be dead now.”  
  
Diego looked away. He didn’t want to think about that.  
  
“I’m okay, Diego. Really.” Klaus gave Diego a smile that he hoped looked convincing.  
  
Diego sighed. “Alright, if you say so.” He stood up. “I’m gonna go find the others. What do you say we eat dinner as a family tonight?”  
  
“Sounds great,” Klaus grinned. “I’ll see you downstairs.”  
  
Diego nodded, and left. Klaus let out a breath, and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that, Ben,” he sighed. Ben shook his head, and disappeared.  
  
***   
  
Vanya and Five turned up for dinner that evening, surprising them all. Klaus was just on his way downstairs when the front door opened and the two Hargreeves’ he considered his youngest siblings walked in, deep in conversation.  
  
“Hey, guys!” Klaus waved, and they looked up.  
  
“Klaus!” Vanya all but squealed, and ran to hug him. She wrapped her arms around him a little too tightly and he drew in a sharp breath. Vanya noticed and let go, studying him closely. Five appeared next to them.  
  
“What happened to you?” he asked suspiciously. “You try to rip off your dealer or something?”  
  
Klaus huffed, and Vanya gave Five a scornful look.  
  
“So, what’s been happening with you two?” he asked cheerfully.  
  
Vanya narrowed her eyes at him. She was about to tell him not to change the subject, but Five cut in. Evidently Klaus did not want to talk about it, at least not yet, so he wouldn’t force the matter.  
  
“I had coffee with Einstein last week.”  
  
“Really?” Klaus sounded genuinely interested. “What’s he like?”  
  
“He talks a lot. Mostly about himself.”  
  
Klaus nodded. “Figures. What about you, Vanya?”  
  
Vanya grinned. “Well...”  
  
“Come on, don’t hold out on me,” Klaus pleaded.  
  
“I got First Chair!” Vanya squeaked excitedly.  
  
“That’s great, congratulations!” Klaus hugged his sister, almost lifting her off the floor. “I think the others are in the kitchen, let’s go tell them.”  
  
The rest of the evening was spent laughing, drinking, and swapping stories of the past few weeks. Well, for everyone except Klaus, of course. He said nothing about the events that had occurred a few nights previously, and nobody questioned it. They understood.  
  
He went to bed around midnight, happier than he had been for a very long time. He sank onto the covers, not bothering to undress or climb into bed properly, and fell asleep almost immediately.  
  
Ben stood guard as he always did, but this time he watched Klaus more intently. Keeping things to himself never did Klaus any good, and Ben had a feeling this was going to be worse than anything that had come before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first - I'm sorry this is so late. I'm going through some stuff, and I couldn't bring myself to write very much. So I wanted to give you all a longer chapter to make up for it.
> 
> Second - I kind of deviated from canon a tiny bit. I adjusted some things to fit the story. I hope it makes sense.
> 
> Third - This is horribly unedited, so if you see a mistake, please let me know. I promise I won't be upset (except with myself) (':
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this story. I hope you enjoy! <3

Ben was alert the second Klaus started whimpering.  
  
“Klaus, wake up.”  
  
“ _No...”_ Klaus moaned quietly. “ _Stop...”_  
  
_“_ Klaus.”  
  
“ _Please...”_  
  
Ben sighed. The ghosts were really taking advantage of his brother tonight. He moved closer to try and make himself heard through the screams echoing inside Klaus’s head. He stopped when he heard his own name.  
  
“ _Ben, help me...”_  
  
Ben stared. That was new.  
  
“ _Let me go!”_  
  
“Klaus, wake up!” Ben wished he could shake his brother. He watched as Klaus tossed and turned, his face contorted in pain and fear. He clenched his fists, and a blue light filled the room. Ben felt a strange sensation all over his body, and he realised his hand was actually resting on Klaus’s arm. He could feel the tense muscles under his fingers. He closed them around Klaus’s wrist tightly, and reached out with his other hand, pressing gently down on Klaus’s chest. He let out a shocked laugh, and shook Klaus hard.  
  
“Klaus!”  
  
Klaus shot up with a yell, breathing hard and fast. Ben gripped him tightly, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.  
  
“It's okay, Klaus. Just a dream. You’re safe.”  
  
Klaus relaxed upon hearing his brother’s voice. He uncurled his fists and leaned into Ben, closing his eyes.  
  
Then it registered what he’d just done. He opened his eyes.  
  
“Ben?” he croaked. “What -?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Ben whispered. “You did something. There was this light, and suddenly I could touch you.”  
  
The door burst open at that second, making them both jump.  
  
“Klaus? I heard a shout, are you – Whoa.” Diego stared. “Ben?”  
  
The two brothers looked up.  
  
“You can see him?” Klaus’s eyes widened.  
  
“Hey, bro,” Ben smiled.  
  
Diego blinked. “What the -”  
  
“We haven’t got to the how yet. Klaus did something in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.”  
  
Klaus remembered the dream, and moaned into Ben’s jacket. Diego hurried over and sat next to Klaus on the bed, putting an arm around him.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
  
Klaus shook his head, his fingers tightening on Ben’s shoulder. Ben pulled him closer.  
  
“It's okay, Klaus.” He shared a worried look with Diego.  
  
“Let's get him back into bed,” Diego suggested, pulling Klaus gently away from Ben. He pulled the covers over Klaus, then sat up against the wall, not wanting to leave until Klaus was sleeping again.  
  
Klaus did not want to sleep, but he couldn’t help feeling relaxed, knowing he had two of his brothers looking after him. He slipped into unconsciousness to the sound of their low voices.  
  
“So, you gonna tell me what happened?”  
  
“I don’t know, exactly. Like I said, he was having a nightmare, and he said my name, and then there was this light, and here I am.”  
  
“So...” Diego said slowly. “Are you... alive?”  
  
Ben shook his head. “No. I’m just... solid.” He prodded himself in the chest to demonstrate.  
  
“Right.” Diego nodded, then shook his head. “Nope, I don't get it."  
  
“Getting high dulled his powers. He couldn’t see or hear the ghosts when he was high,” Ben explained. “Now that he’s sober...”  
  
“His power has developed,” Diego finished, finally understanding. “We’re gonna have a lot to talk about when he wakes up.”  
  
Ben nodded, and they fell silent, settling in for a long night of watching over their brother.  
  
***  
  
Diego woke up alone the next morning. He stretched, cracking a few joints, and headed downstairs to find his family. Four of the Hargreeves siblings were lounging in the kitchen, being served breakfast by Grace.

“Good morning, Diego. Would you like some pancakes?”

“No, thanks, Mom. Has anyone seen Klaus?”

The others shook their heads, mouths too full to answer. Grace looked slightly sad.  
“He’s with Pogo, in your father’s office,” she informed Diego. “They’ve been in there all morning.”

Diego nodded his thanks, and set off in the direction of the office. His mind drifted back to the night before, and he almost missed the door. He was brought back to the present by Klaus’s voice.  
  
“... can’t talk to anyone else. They won’t understand. Not even Ben.”  
  
“I’m sure it’s not as bad as you think, Klaus. Someone will listen.”  
  
“No. I can’t. I have to figure this out on my own.”  
  
A chair moved, and Diego leapt back from the door as if it had burned him. He leaned against the opposite wall, trying to look as casual as possible, when the door opened and Klaus appeared.  
  
“Oh, hey, Diego.”  
  
“Hey, Klaus. I was, uh, looking for you. Are you okay?”  
  
“Oh, yeah, fine. Pogo was just checking me over. This should be gone in a few days.” He pointed to his cheek.  
  
Diego nodded. “That’s good.” He hesitated. “Do you… want to talk?”  
  
Klaus frowned. “About what?”  
  
“Last night.”  
  
“It was just a dream, Diego. I have those all the time, remember?”  
  
“No, I mean about Ben. What you did.”  
  
“Oh. I don’t know.”  
  
“Is he here?” Diego looked around, but he could not see Number Six.  
  
“No. I told him I needed to see Pogo alone. He’s probably hanging out with the others.” Klaus turned to head back to the kitchen. “I’m starving. You coming?”  
  
Diego followed his brother to breakfast, staring intently at the back of Klaus’s head, trying to work out what was going on with him. It was not going to be easy coaxing it out of him - Klaus was good at shutting himself off when he didn’t want to talk.  
  
***  
  
In the kitchen, Allison was pestering Vanya to play something for them.  
  
“You never let us come to rehearsals!” she teased. “The least you could do is give us a private concert.”  
  
Vanya shook her head. “I’m not even that good,” she argued weakly.  
  
“You made First Chair, Vanya,” Five commented. “You must be good.”  
  
Vanya gave a shy smile, then nodded. “Alright. Give me ten minutes to set up.” She stood up as Diego and Klaus appeared.  
  
“What’s happening in ten minutes?” Diego asked.  
  
“Vanya’s treating us to a private concert,” Allison grinned.  
  
“Oh. Well, that should be fun,” Klaus said. He glanced over at the kitchen counter, and nudged Diego. “He’s here,” he muttered, nodding towards the spot where Ben was perched, watching his siblings affectionately.  
  
Diego took hold of Klaus’s arm and pulled him out into the hallway.  
  
“Christ on a cracker, Diego!” Klaus yelped, rubbing his arm. “What’s the matter?”  
  
“We’re discussing this.”  
  
“Now? Can’t it wait? I’ve gotta go get dressed for the concert.”  
  
“Yes, now. What happened to Ben?”  
  
“I don’t know. It must have worn off when I went back to sleep,” Klaus grumbled. “I can’t control it, okay? I haven’t exactly done this before.”  
  
“Well, you need to learn. Do the others know about him yet?”  
  
Klaus shook his head. “Only Mom and Pogo. The others won’t believe me. They’ll think I’m making it up.”  
  
“Not if I back you up,” Diego said. “They’ll have to believe you then.”  
  
“No. I don’t want to tell them yet. Not until I can prove it.”  
  
Diego nodded. “I understand. Our secret, for now. Just promise me you’ll practice.”  
  
“I promise.”  
  
“Good.” Diego patted his brother’s arm. “Let’s go get some pancakes.”  
  
***  
  
After breakfast, they all gathered in the living room. Klaus had chosen a flowery blouse and one of Allison’s skirts, with a ridiculous-looking tie looped around his neck. Diego snorted when Klaus skipped into the room.  
  
“What is _t_ _hat?_ ” he asked, pointing to the multicoloured paisley tie.  
  
“Ask Luther, I found it in his room,” Klaus smirked, raising his eyebrows at Luther.  
  
Luther turned at the mention of his name, his eyes widening at the sight of the tie.  
  
“Dammit, Klaus, stay out of my room,” he grumbled.  
  
“Ooh, look, it’s starting!” Klaus squealed, pointing at Vanya and clapping his hands.  
  
They all squeezed onto the sofa, and waited patiently for Vanya to play.  
  
She chose ‘Salut d’Amour’ by Edward Elgar, and she played it perfectly. Allison wept silently throughout, while the boys were speechless for the first time in their lives. They stood and applauded when it was over, and Vanya took a shy bow. Allison ran to hug her sister.  
  
“That was incredible! I never knew you were so talented!”  
  
“Oh, it was nothing.” Vanya waved away the compliment.  
  
“I’ve met my share of classical musicians, Vanya,” Five said. “You were amazing.”  
  
Vanya beamed, and Allison and her brothers smothered her in a group hug. Klaus spotted Ben hovering opposite him, his arms outstretched. He smiled sadly, and made up his mind to begin practising his abilities that evening, so that Ben could hug his family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update - 
> 
> I'm putting this on hold for a while. Things are very not okay right now. I don't know when I will pick this back up, but I appreciate each and every one of you who has read, liked, bookmarked, etc, and I'm sorry to disappoint you all.
> 
> Thank you.  
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego talk. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, emotional chapter because I have a lot of feelings and Klaus is basically me atm. I apologise in advance.

“Dammit!” Klaus yelled for the fifth time.  
  
“Just relax, Klaus. It’ll happen. Concentrate.”   
  
Klaus took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. His fists glowed briefly, then faded again. He groaned loudly and swung a clenched hand at thin air.   
  
“Okay, that’s enough for today,” Ben said. “We’ll try again tomorrow.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Ben. I’m trying, I really am.” Klaus slumped back onto his bed.   
  
“I know you are. It’s okay. You’ll get it.”   
  
“No, I won’t. I can’t do it.”  
  
“Yes, you can.”   
  
“The last time I did it, I was scared. What if it only happens under stress?”   
  
“At first, maybe it will. But you’ll learn to control it, and you’ll be able to do it any time you like.” Ben smiled. “I’m not exactly going anywhere.”   
  
Klaus huffed sadly, and stuffed a pillow over his face. A knock at the door made him groan again.   
  
“What?” he called through the pillow.”   
  
“It’s me,” Diego called. “Can I come in?”   
  
“Whatever.”   
  
The door opened and Diego edged into the room. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you.” He shut the door behind him but remained where he was. “Are we alone?”   
  
Klaus lifted the pillow and glanced at Ben.   
  
Ben rolled his eyes and vanished. Klaus nodded at Diego and sat up, inviting his brother to join him. “Mind if I smoke?” he asked as he lit a cigarette.   
  
“Go ahead,” Diego muttered, then cleared his throat. “So, how are you doing?”   
  
“Spectacular, how about you?”   
  
“Cut the sarcasm, Klaus. I’m serious. I know you’re not coping.”   
  
“What makes you say that? Look at me.”   
  
Diego took in the dark circles under his brother’s eyes, his unwashed hair, and the t-shirt he’d been wearing for two days.   
  
“You’re right, you look fine,” he scoffed.   
  
Klaus avoided his brother’s eyes. He wasn’t coping, he knew that. He couldn’t get his powers to work, he couldn’t stop thinking about that night, and no amount of bathing and scrubbing would rid him of the feel of that psycho’s hands on him. He shuddered. Diego saw.   
  
“Klaus, please talk to me.”   
  
“I can’t.”   
  
“Why not?”   
  
“I don’t even know where to start. Everything that’s happened… everything that’s happening now… it’s too much. I feel overwhelmed, like I’m drowning, and I can’t breathe under all of this. You wouldn’t understand. Ben doesn’t understand, though I know he’s trying.”   
  
“Then help me understand, Klaus. I want to help you, but I can’t if you don’t talk to me.” Diego slid towards his brother a little, but Klaus moved away.   
  
“Sorry, I just… can’t be near people. It…” Klaus faltered, but Diego understood, and moved away again.   
  
“You know I’m here if you ever need to talk. About anything, I mean. Whatever it is, it’s okay.”   
  
“I know. Thanks, Diego.”   
  
Diego reached out a hand, then stopped, and patted the bed near Klaus’ foot. He left without a word, leaving Klaus alone.   
  
Then second the door closed, Klaus broke. He buried his head in his arms and sobbed until he fell asleep. He dreamt of being left alone with nothing but his ghosts.   
  
Ben watched silently from the corner of the room, his heart breaking for the brother who used to be so full of life.


End file.
